gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Conquest Rome
Total Conquest Rome is a strategy video game, belonging to the Total Conquest series. Set in the Roman times from the first years of the Republic to the early Empire, it is suggested to be developed by Empire Entertainment and published by FX Interactive and Empire Entertainment exclusively for Microsoft Windows. Main menu *Training *Campaign *Great Battles *Conquest *Battle *Mission *Editor *Extras **Soundtrack **Video gallery **Photo gallery *Options Gameplay Every faction in the game can recruit any General, who can carry up to 200 units, which are divided in 15 different units per faction. The main goal is to conquest all enemy fortresses, but there are other victory conditions, too. There are many buildings in the fortress of all factions: Barracks, Archery Range, Stable, Temple etc. The Campaign mode allows the player to choose any major faction that appeared in history (Romans, Gauls, Egyptians, Parthians, Greeks, Carthaginians, Britons, Germans etc.), just like in Alea Iacta Est. There is always an ending for each faction in each Campaign. The Conquest mode allows the player to choose a civilization / faction and conquest every single territory in the map. Every victory for the player makes him gain a new advantage: more gold, more food, new units, a new general. The Battle mode allows the player to select all the awaible factions, with up to 8 players. Battle options *Players: 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 *Random map: **Highland **Continental **Small islands **Island **Big islands *Real map: **Italy **Carthage **Gallia **Hellenia **Greece **Spain **Sicilia **Egypt **Middle east **Anatoly **Germania **Britannia **Schythia *Victory condition: **Elimination **Point limit (from 3000 to 15'000) **Time limit (from 30 minutes to 3 hours) *Difficulty: **Very easy **Easy **Medium **Hard **Very hard Playable Factions There are 14 initial factions in the game, plus 22 DLCs. *Republican Rome *Imperial Rome *Arverni (Gauls) *Iceni (Bretons) *Lusitani (Hiberians) *Macedon *Athens *Sparta *Epirus *Ptolemaia *Parthis *Seleucid *Baktria *Scythia *Suebi (Germans) *Pontus *Massagetae (with Nomadic Tribes DLC Pack) *Roxolani (with Nomadic Tribes DLC Pack) *Boii (Gauls) (with De Bellum Gallico DLC Pack) *Galatia (Gauls) (with De Bellum Gallico DLC Pack) *Nervii (Gauls) (with De Bellum Gallico DLC Pack) *Arevaci (Hiberians) (with Hannibal Antae Portas DLC Pack) *Cantabrians (Hiberians (with Hannibal Antae Portas DLC Pack) *Syracuse (with Hannibal Antae Portas DLC Pack) *Gaetae (Dacians) (FreeLC) *Ardiaei (Illyrians) (with Pirates and Raiders DLC Pack) *Tylis (Thracians) (with Pirates and Raiders DLC Pack) *Odrysian Kingdom (with Pirates and Raiders DLC Pack) *Brigantes (Bretons) (with Agricola in Britannia DLC Pack) *Caledones (Bretons) (with Agricola in Britannia DLC Pack) *Axum (Ethiopians) (with Black Continent DLC Pack) *Meroe (Nubians) (with the Black Continent DLC Pack) *Gaetuli (Mauritans) (with the Black Continent DLC Pack) *Masaesyli (Numidians) (with the Black Continent DLC Pack) *Armenia (FreeLC) *Nabatea (Arabians) (FreeLC) *Etruia (FreeLC) *Cyrenaica (FreeLC) Unplayable Factions *African Factions: **Nasamones **Blemmyes **Garamantia ** *Italian Factions: **Insubres **Liguria **Veneti ** *Anatolian Factions: *Balcanic Factions: *Asian Factions: **Arachosia ** ** ** *Arabian Factions: *Seleucid Clients: **Sardes **Media **Persia **Parthava **Sagarthia **Aria **Drangiana *Iberian Factions: *Gaulish Factions: *British Factions: *Germanic Factions: *Sarmatian Factions: *Celtic Factions: *Caucasus Factions: **Colchis **Kartli **Ardhan *North-Eastern European Factions: **Aorsoi ** ** Factions synopsis Republican Rome Imperial Rome Carthage Greece Macedon Egypt Gaul Britannia Germania Seleucid Parthia Thrace Dacia Armenia Numidia Pontus Spain Numidia Campaigns *Spartacus' rebellion **Spartacus (Republican Rome / Thrace + Rebel mercenaries, including some Cilicians) **Rome (Republican Rome) *First Punic War **Gaius Lutatius (Republican Rome) **Hamical Barcha (Carthage) **Geron (Siracusa, Greece) *Second Punic War **Publius Cornelius Scipio (Republican Rome) **Hannibal Barcha (Carthage) **Massinisa (Numidia, ally with Rome) **Syphax (Numidia, ally with Carthage) *Third Punic War **Scipio Emilianus (Republican Rome) **Asdrubal (Carthage) **Massinisa (Numidia, ally with Rome) *Gallic War **Julius Caesar (Republican Rome) **Vercingetoryx (gaul) *Conquest of Britannia **Gneus Julius Agricolae (Imperial Rome) **Vespasianus (Imperial Rome, ally with Gneus Julius Agricolae) **Boudica (Britannia) *Germanic Campaign **Roman Empire (Imperial Rome) **Germanic tribes (Germania) *The second thriumvirate **Octavian Augustus (Imperial Rome) **Marcus Antonius (Republican Rome) **Cleopatra (Egypt, allied with Marcus Antonius) **Senatus (Republican Rome) *Cantabric Wars **Octavian Augustus (Imperial Rome) **Cantabria and Asturia (Hispain) *Dacian Campaign **Traianus (Imperial Rome) **Decebalus (Dacia) *Pirric War **Manius Curius Dentatus (Republican Rome) **Pirrus (Greece) *Mitridatic Wars **Lucius Cornelius Sylla (Republican Rome) **Gneus Pompeus Magnus (Republican Rome) **Mitridates IV (Pontus) *Caesar VS Pompeus **Julius Caesar (Republican Rome) **Gneus Pompeus Magnus (Republican Rome) *Year of the four emperors **Vespasianus (Imperial Rome) **Vitellus (Imperial Rome) **Otho (Imperial Rome) **Galba (Imperial Rome) Great Battles *Naval Battle of Aegates Islands (241 BC) **Gaius Lutatius Catulus, Rome (Player 1, team 1) **Hanno the Great, Carthage (Player 2, team 2) *Battle of Lake Trasimene (217 BC) **Hannibal, Carthage (Player 1, team 1) **Gaius Flaminius, Rome (Player 2, team 2) *Battle of Cannae (216 BC) **Hannibal, Carthage (Player 1, team 1) **Maharbal, Carthage (Player 2, team 1) **Mago, Carthage (Player 3, team 1) **Lucius Aemilius Paulus, Rome (Player 4, team 2) *Battle of Zama (202 BC) **Publius Cornelius Scipio Africanus, Rome (Player 1, team 1 **Masinisa, Numidia (Player 2, team 1) **Hannibal, Carthage (Player 3, team 2) *Siege of Carthage (149 BC) **Scipio Emilianus, Rome (Player 1, team 1) **Hasdrubal the Boeotarch, Carthage (Player 2, team 2) *Battle of Gergovia (September 52 BC) **Vercingetoryx, Gaul (Player 1, team 1) **Gaius Julius Caesar, Rome (Player 2, team 2) *Siege of Alesia (September 52 BC) **Gaius Julius Caesar, Rome (Player 1, team 1) **Vercingetoryx, Gaul (Player 2, team 2) *Battle of Carrhae (53 BC) **Marcus Licinius Crassus, Rome (Player 1, team 1) **Publius Licinius Crassus, Rome (Player 2, team 1) **Surena, Parthia (Player 3, team 2) *Battle of Zela (August 2, 47 BC) **Gaius Julius Caesar, Rome (Player 1, team 1) **Pharnaces II, Pontus (Player 2, team 2) *Battle of Raphia (June 22, 217 BC) **Ptholemy IV, Egypt (Player 1, team 1) **Anthiochus III, Seleucid (Player 2, team 2) *Battle of Teutoburg Forest (14 AD) **Arminium, Germania (Player 1, team 1) **Publius Quintilius Varus, Rome (Player 2, team 2) *Naval battle of Actium (31 BC) **Octavian, Rome (Player 1, team 1) **Cleopatra VII, Egypt (Player 2, team 2) **Mark Antony, Rome (Player 3, team 2) *Siege of Numantia (146 BC) **Scipio Emilianus, Rome (Player 1, team 1) *Battle of Asculum (279 BC) **Pyrrhus of Epirus, Greece (Player 1, team 1) ** *Battle of Philippi (42 BC) **Mark Antony, Rome (Player 1, team 1) **Octavian, Rome (Player 2, team 1) **Brutus, Rome (Player 3, team 2) **Cassius, Rome (Player 4, team 2) See also *Total Conquest Rome - Barbarian Invasion *Total Conquest Rome - Alexander Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Total War